¿Era una cita?
by franc14
Summary: un pequeño drabble SPecialshipping, sencillo y simple como cualquier otro dabble.


**_Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo el mundo sabe eso, pero las reglas me obligan a repetirlo como su fuera el coro de una canción. _**

**_Call of Duty tampoco me pertenece, si fuera el caso, toda la saga saldría en algún comic y se harían peliculas para el cine y yo tendría mucho dinero. _**

* * *

**_¿Era una cita? _**

**_Hola habla narrador_**

**_-hola- habla normal_**

**_Era una cita?_**

**_El sol estaba cayendo lentamente y se perdía en el horizonte._**

**_Red estaba aburrido, nada interesante había sucedido desde aquel enfrentamiento con sus amigos en el frente de batalla._**

**_-¿Qué se supone que haga?- se preguntó el joven, quien se encontraba en un parque situado en Cd. Azafrán._**

**_-Podrías acompañarme al cine, es mejor que estar aquí sentados- sugirió una chica de cabellos rubios, quien sonreía tímidamente al chico._**

**_-¡Eres una genio Yellow, vamos al cine!- gritó animado el joven mientras jalaba de la mano a la sonrojada chica._**

**_La hermosa rubia estaba nerviosa, todo el mundo los miraba en su camino al cine, ella notaba claramente las miradas de tristeza de muchas chicas y las de envidia de varios chicos dirigidas a su acompañante, el chico en cuestión solo caminaba animadamente mientras guiaba los pasos, sin importarle nada más que el rato de diversión, sin notar que la tomaba de la mano._**

**_Al llegar al cine Red quería ver una película de acción y Yellow una comedia romántica. Red como todo un inmaduro hacía pucheros y se quejaba, Yellow tan tierna y dulce suspiró derrotada y accedió ver Call of Duty 4._**

**_Yellow siempre independiente dijo que pagaría su boleto y sus golosinas con la esperanza de que Red por lo menos protestara un poco para pagar por ella, él lamentablemente no era un caballero así que aceptó impaciente, él solo quería ver la película._**

**_Yellow odiaba la violencia por lo que cerraba sus ojos para evitar las escenas cruentas. Red siempre preocupado por sus amigos pensó que Yellow tenía miedo y la abrazó para hacerla sentir segura. Así pasaron toda la película ambos abrazados, Yellow sonrojada y sin ver nada y Red comiendo y entretenido por el argumento sádico, era Call of Duty, después de todo._**

**_Al acabar la película, Red sintiéndose responsable de la protección de Yellow decidió escoltarla hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba, ella valiente y capaz rechazó la oferta argumentando que podía cuidarse sola, él testarudo y decidido, la convenció._**

**_Al llegar al lobby del hotel, una Yellow tímida con sus mejillas carmesí beso a Red en la mejilla._**

**_-Gracias por la cita- gritó la chica mientras se perdía en las escaleras._**

**_-¿Era una cita?- se preguntó un aturdido y confuso Red mientras veía a la chica correr por las escaleras._**

**_- ¿Por qué usó las escaleras si el hotel tiene elevador?-_**

**_Fue lo último que se preguntó el chico mientras salía del lobby para dirigirse a su campamento donde dormiría bajo esas brillantes estrellas._**

**_Él era un despistado, después de todo._**

**_Ella era muy tímida, al fin y al cabo._**

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_[Nunca habia intentado esta pareja porque aun no leo todo el manga, me quedé en Ruby y Sapphire. Sin embargo se mas o menos lo que paso en la saga Emerald que creo que es ahi donde salieron los 10 primeros protagonistas, no tengo idea si ellos dos salen en Diamante y Perla, o Platina ni en HG SS y mucho menos Black y Withe, pero no importa, estos dos son mis favoritos del manga._**

**_Claro que ayudó que Red es la contraparte de Ash y que vi los primeros volumenes para mas o menos darme una idea de como es la personalidad de Yellow._**

**_u_U No podia evitar la referencia de Call of Duty 4, como deseria que saliera una pelicula de ese videojuego, se que hay miles que hablan sobre guerras, contrabando, unidades especiales de asalto, pero por favor no rompan mis ilusiones que de eso vive este autor (u_U ya me afectó tanta rima)._**

**_¿Alguien más ha notado lo poco creativo que soy para los titulos de mis fics? ¿Es algo raro que mis comentarios sean más largos que el drabble?_**


End file.
